Emerald Rider
Emerald Rider''' is a Rider from the Team Emerald of this "Holy Grail War" of Fate / Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Odysseus, also known as Ulysses in the Roman names, is a legendary Greek hero and one of the most influential figures in the Trojan War, known for his high intellect, reasoning, and his great 10-year journey back home after the Trojan War , where he was the protagonist of the so-called "Odyssey". Son of Laertes and of Anticlea, is an important personage of the Greek myths, that before the War of Troy, tried to prevent Menelaus from going to rescue Helen, kidnapped by Hector. Odysseus tries to stop him, however, Palamedes, at the command of Agamemnon, places his youngest son in front of a plow that is pulled by a donkey and an ox, causing Odysseus to save him, thus being forced to go along with Menelaus, that was the reason for the Trojan War. He also participated in the recruitment of Achilles for the War, where prophecies said that they would not win the War without Achilles. Thetis, the mother of Achilles, the dirfarça of woman so that he would not go to war, since the oracle said that he could live a long life without great happenings, or would die young in a life that would be immortalized, thus, like mother, opted for the long life his son could have, however, Odysseus discovers the disguise, seeing that only one of the women in the place showed interest in their weapons. During the Trojan War, Odysseus plays the fundamental role of counselor, being one of the most reliable, responsible for many strategies, and maintaining order in the Greek camp. Odysseus is worshiped as a Greek and cultural hero, but for the Romans he was seen as a "villain," for many of his strategies ran counter to the code of honor of the Romans, who saw him as unjust and soulless in his attitudes toward achieve their goals. His most famous myth is the so-called "Odyssey," an epic poem that portrays the 10-year trip home after the Trojan War. After the war ends, he leaves for Ithaca along with 12 other warships. They are caught by great storms that last nine days, having in the tenth a meeting with an island, in the same one is the so-called "lotus eaters", who deliver lotus flowers to them to feed, and when ingesting the plant, they forget their duties, fall into luxury and pure pleasure, ignoring their duties. After days, Odysseus persecutes this, refusing any and every lotus that is delivered to him and tells his men to go back to the ships. They stop at another island, in search of resources. Going with some of their men, they find a cave, with a lot of cheese and wheat, surprising themselves with the find, until a short time later, a great Cyclops named Polythermos appears next to his sheep and closes the entrance with a big stone. He takes two of Odysseus' men and devours them, saying that this is the price of his hospitality. On the second day, the Cyclops devoured two more men and went out to shepherd their sheep in the morning, returning at night, devouring two more men. Odysseus during the time in the cave thought of a way to try to escape, and thus, gives him a very strong wine, that ends up getting drunk on the Cyclops that loves wine, and unconsciously, he asks Odysseus for the name of it. Odysseus tells him that his name is "nobody", with the Cyclope telling him that he would eat it last. Because of the alcohol of the wine, the Cyclope eventually grows weary, and then Odysseus uses a stake which he and his men have prepared, roasting it in the fire and blinding the Cyclope, who awakens all furious and bewildered, calls for his friends Cyclops, who rushed to see what had happened, but when they asked the Cyclope what had happened, he said "No one hurt me," causing the cyclops to think that this is a divine punishment, so they ignored him. In the morning he opens the entrance for his sheep to graze, and begins to run his hand over their backs to see if no one is fleeing, but Odysseus and his men are tied beneath the Sheep to go unnoticed, and when they finally reach the ships, already at sea, Odysseus shouts his name to the cyclopean, an act of arrogance, which enraged, the Cyclops cries out to his father, Poseidon, and then throws huge stones madly into the sea, sinking some of the ships of Odysseus. They stop on an island and meet Aeolus, the lord of the winds, who hands them a purse containing the winds of the East, North and South, to be used for them to return safely home, but he could not tell about what was in this bag. Out of greed, Odysseus's men open the bag, causing tornadoes to be created, leading them in the opposite direction, once again striking the island of Aeolus. Odysseus begs the same to help them, however, all was in vain. They re-embark and go their way, not knowing the right direction. they stop at an island located in Western Silica. All but Odysseus's ship lowered their caps near the island, which had only one entrance. He climbs a lot to be able to see what he has on the island, but sees nothing but smoke coming out, and then he sends three of his men to do reconnaissance of the island. They come across a young girl, however, she was a giant, who ends up taking them to her village. Arriving at the girl's house, a giant woman appears and calls for her husband, the village chief, who takes one of the men and kills them in the place, with the other two fleeing at the same time, however, he sends the members of his village to chase after them, arriving at the beach and eventually catching many men as if they were fish, threw a lot of gigantic rocks of cliffs, sinking the ships of Odysseus, with the exception of his own, who managed to hide in a rock, since he was the only one who was not anchored on the island, saving himself and all the men on his ship. The giants were the Leaestrygonians, giants devouring men. They leave and find the island of Circe, which turns half of their men into pigs, after giving them cheese and wine. Hermes warns the odyssey about the magic of circe, giving him a drug that makes him resist magic. Enchanted by Odysseus's resistance, she falls in love with him, freeing his men, who end up staying with her for a year. The men of Odysseus, however, eventually persuade him to go to Ithaca, and Circe eventually accepts them, giving them advice so that they can guide him on his way. He arrives at the western extremity of the world, where he sacrifices the dead and summons the spirit of Tiresias for advice. After this, he comes across the spirit of his late mother, who gives him information about what is happening in Ithaca, knowing of the earnings of Penelope's suitor, his wife, who believe he is dead. He returns to the island of Circe, gaining advice on the other challenges that would find in this straight of his journey. They cross the land of the mermaids, and end up in the Strait of Messina, a place where they have two sea monsters: Scylla, a giant woman with six necks with six dog heads on her wrist, twelve tentacles and a cat's tail; and Charybds, a giant monster who sucked and spat out seawater three times a day. Odysseus chooses to go by the side of Scylla, however, six of his men end up dying, and in the return, Charybds sucks its ship, killing the rest of its men, with Odysseus being the only survivor to end up holding a branch that arises of a rock , now having a piece of wood as a boat. He lands on the island of Ogygia, where the nymph calypso forces him to be her husband for seven years. After this time, he flees after Hermes ask for that calipso the libertase. He was rescued by the Phaeacians, where after telling his story to King Alcino, he orders his subordinates to help him by delivering him to the port of Ithaca. He disguises himself as a beggar to be able to observe the conflicts in his land, being recognized by his faithful dog Argos. Penelope talks to Odysseus, creating a tournament, in which anyone who managed to shoot an arrow between twelve ax arrows would have his hand in marriage. the housekeeper, Euryclatea, while washing the beggar's feet, eventually discovers the identity of Odysseus. after recognizing his scar, and ends up being threatened by Odysseus to keep secret about his identity. During the tournament, none of Penelope's pretentious hits the target, and Odysseus asks to participate. The suitors at first refuse, however, Penelope allows him to participate, with Odysseus hitting the mark, and then, with the help of Telemachus and two servants, he kills all suitors. He tells the women that they slept with the suitors who remove the corpses, or else he would kill them hanged, and say that Telemachus would attack the nearby islands. Penelope does not believe that he is her husband, still alive, and orders Euryclatea to remove his bed as a test, but Odysseus says that only he can remove his bed because he has made his bed and knows that one of his legs is one olive tree alive Penelope now believing him, falls in tears to see that her husband is still alive, entering into a huge state of happiness. The next day, he and Telemachus visit his father's farm, but the citizens of Ithaca pursue him to take revenge on the suitors, but the goddess Athena herself intervenes and makes both sides understand each other and enter into peace, so Odysseus lives as the true king of Ithaca until the day of his death. Apearance Emerald Rider is a not very tall man, apparently in his early twenties, light-skinned, with short brown hair and pro turned aside and having green eyes. He has a non-muscular structure, but in remarkable form, wearing a classic Greek soldier's uniform, consisting of a leather vest below a steel breastplate, with steel shoulders with yellow edges and small yellow ropes falling. He wears leather and steel around his waist, with semi-skewered edges that descend to a height just above the knees, and below it is a leather shorts. He wears classic Greek sandals that go up to the knees, though, with steel protection in front of the sandals. He wears a leather and gold belt, with two sheaths containing two swords, one on each side, and on his back, he has a short bow made of thick wood with the thread being made of a steel silk, and on the upper part of his right arm, a red band. Personality He is a calm and calm man, speaking calmly and astutely, being cavalier and always prioritizing the safety of himself and his companions. He loves to read, regardless of the source, because he thinks that the real learning comes from the experiences that are observed, thus, having a perspective of many ways of reading. He is chivalrous with women and sometimes refuses to struggle with them when he needs it, even though at the moment he talks to her, he is already thinking of ways to be a "winner", opting primarily to win without killing, even think of ways to gain from the deaths involved. He always seems to be in a high mood, being ironic, speaking confidently and being playful, but against his enemies, he tries to hide his arrogant side, where when he completes a plan where the enemy has no way to win, or wins of a very powerful being with only strategy, he tries to hold a kind of "evil laugh", making a face that turns out to be comical. Even if he proves to be good, he has always prioritized himself, his companions and those he loves, even if he has to commit acts of dishonor, dirty games and anti-ethical choices to make himself victorious. Abilities '''Emerald Rider is a servant inferior to the other Greek servants in combat, not as strong as Achilles or Hector, but is undoubtedly the wisest. Gifted with an incredible mind, he is able to completely analyze all the hamburger, the conditions imposed on him and his allies, analyze the opponent and his conditions, to come up with the best strategy. He is indeed an exemplary and legendary commander, capable of winning anyone's heart, as well as commanding giant armies for his wisdom and charisma. In terms of combat, even though he's not the best, he's average. He has decent sword fighting techniques, but he is a great archer and can hit small targets even at a great distance, which makes him qualify for the Archer class, and because of his luck and Battle Continuation, he has a good physical and mental endurance. Stats Passive Skills * Divinty - E * Magic Resistance - C * Independent Action - B Skills * Ancient Wisdom - EX : A Skill granted to those who possess great wisdom and reasoning ability that goes beyond human comprehension, not necessarily used for combat, but to avoid emergency situations, aiming to save the greatest possible lives. Emerald Rider is an extremely intelligent man, possessing a striking personality, which makes his charisma very high and always has his opinion highlighted, as well as his wisdom in the arts of war as one of the greatest of mythological times. This Skill symbolizes all this wisdom, being a fusion of several personality and knowledge-related Skills such as Charisma, Military Tatics, Comands the Strategist, Advent Strategist, Instinct, and even High-Divine Works. * Last Survivor - A : A Skill symbolizing the fact that Emerald Rider was the last survivor of the entire crew of his warship fleet, surviving the forces of nature, demons, bad luck and mythological creatures that got in his way. A Skill equivalent to a Battle Continuation, but whose effect is something that is directly aimed at luck. With this Skill, Emerald Rider is always able to find an escape route to survive, with all luck turned to himself. * Voyage - B : A skill given to those with the ability to fly ships. He is really good at piloting ships, but being a captain, he wasn't exactly the one who piloted them, although he still has a good rank for this Skill. Noble Phantasm Emerald Rider has only one Noble Phantasm: * The Odyssey (Conceptual Noble Phantasm) - '''EX ''': Emerald Rider materializes its great journey, the Odyssey. He invokes a reality marble that summons the same challenges and passages he faces on his journey, invoking a chain of islands and giant seas, containing the Cyclope that devoured some of his men, the giants who destroyed almost all their ships, the witch Circe, the monsters Scylla and Charybds, mermaids, the edges of the world, spirits, absurdly violent storms, marine beasts; all being heroic spirits and with their own abilities, invoking their fleet of ships and soldiers, including their most prestigious allies during the trojan war, including Achilles, being with Emerald Rider in charge of all of them, using all the luck that has in half the divine blessings so that he can annihilate enemies who are more dusty than he and even that would be impossible to kill idependente of what he could while outside his Noble Phantasm, having as only means to leave this Noble Phantasm, is to defeat Emerald Rider, since he seals teleportation skills and portal creation, and even though the enemy may be in two locations at the same time, whatever happens to him within this Noble Phantasm will affect the other / other versions out of it.